


守时是美德之花

by roundpenguin393



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundpenguin393/pseuds/roundpenguin393
Kudos: 3





	守时是美德之花

Are you ready for this?  
Zimzalabim!

*

她一直想看埃菲尔铁塔的灯光秀。

出差回来要经停巴黎，她用她曾在巴黎参加过时装秀为借口，软磨硬泡，终于说服她陪自己多待一晚。

只是机场转车耗了太多功夫，语言也不熟悉，等好容易到达酒店入住天色已经一片漆黑。法国的夜晚并不安全，她们错过了第一场，此刻也不敢铤而走险去深夜的另一场。约好的专车在酒店楼下等待，她们央求司机一定开过去看看，于是每人在塔下留了个纪念，也算到此一游。

回去的车上她开始沮丧，要磨她再来一次巴黎就是为了一起看这场秀，她有很多私心，准备了礼物和表白，预想好一个浪漫的夜晚，但现在全都破灭了。她准备好听她的抱怨，设想了自己也许应该道歉，而裴柱现只是支着脑袋靠在车窗边，安静欣赏夜景，又像是若有所思。她并不在意吧。

一路无言。两人到了房间也默契地没有说话，她进去洗漱完毕，穿着睡袍窝在床上等另一人出来。她心不在焉的玩着手指，上次一吻后两人都沉默着谁也不先提起话头，但亲密不减反而更进一步，她与她偶尔眼神碰撞，总见有炙热的气息流转。想要进一步确认，本以为一切成熟，准备在浪漫之都的夜灯下与她表明心意的，却没曾想因为荒唐的理由告废，还惹得对方沉默一路。她丧气极了，瘫在双人床上盯着天花板，想着今夜就要这样平凡的过去，本不应该这样的。

水声停下了。她盘算着她大概要出来，无声叹息着，准备翻身关灯。

在她起身前，灯先一步被关上了。“......嗯？”她向黑暗发出疑问，但回应她的只有毛巾擦过湿发的声音。她看不分明，借着夜色努力描绘出裴柱现的轮廓，多巴胺没来由运转起来。大明星好像没有穿睡袍，只披着来时的西装外套，扣子在胸前虚扣两个，笔直的腿全部裸露在外，臀也若隐若现。“嗯。”对方远远回复了肯定句，把湿发甩开，有橙花的香味漫进空气里，又把手中的毛巾一丢，赤着双脚朝她无声走来。

走近了才发现西装里面不着寸缕。意识到对方可能对今晚的安排也同样不满，是要以自己的方式讨个交代吗？于是脸在黑暗中迅速发热，她们大概是有默契的，对方是这样的女人，她怎么就忘记了呢。

被放倒是她自己半推半就。对方只是拖着她一起坐上床，用哀怨的眼神佯装生气推了她一把，她也就顺势倒下去，还故意摆一个受伤的表情。“呀......还好意思？”大邱话匣子被激起，不满都挂在脸上，骑上她的大腿又伸手在她身上挠痒作乱，嘴上连珠炮似的不停：“特意来陪你的结果没看见灯光秀，不是，所以说这个你要负全责吧，怎么比我先开始耍赖呢！”

她躲闪又小心反击着，听了她的话心下忍不住发笑，于是逮着空档使坏，拖住大明星的手臂使劲往下扯。惊呼一声，裴柱现用手臂堪堪撑住身体，反应到松垮的西装已经让内里春光一览无余，而那人正扬起头对她挑衅的笑。大邱人有点恼了，不服输的脾气上来，两腿夹紧她的腰侧下手也不再客气，从拂过的力度渐渐变成掐按，于是轮到躺着的人渐渐招架不住。

玩闹逐渐变质。对方好知道她的敏感点，除去那些之外，隔着很薄的棉质睡袍，冰凉的指尖又好像开始故意抚过胸前那一处。 一下接着一下，渐渐不太像无心之举，仿佛在试探，又像是明目张胆的偷袭。连着几轮攻防，她被吃豆腐的次数越来越多，身体莫名燥热起来。有点后悔让对方占据上风，她躲闪着思考对策，没注意到坐着的人脸色渐渐变化，身上的动作停了，下一刻冷不丁把她圈住脖颈从床上拉起，小腹很快的贴上来，嘴唇也被捉住。

睡袍被扯开一半，香奈儿的耳钉也滑落在床，但她没心思在意。她们第二次接吻着，以一个全新的、敞开的暧昧姿态。

在演唱会的后台最后以光亮的重新到来而仓促结束，甚至连互相确认心意的时间都没有，她只能目送她整理凌乱的妆发后匆匆上台的背影。不过这一次她们有的是时间。

她又被温柔的重新放倒回床上，一只手拂开她脸上的头发，从胸口出发拨开碍事的衣物，渐渐往下，爱抚起她的身体。

大明星有点顽劣，用拇指和食指捏住乳头，细细按揉着，又缓慢揪起，反复挑弄。布料和手指的双重作用，敏感点在黑暗中被无限放大，有一股酥麻的电流感沿着脊柱冲向后脑，小腹之处渐渐要涌上奇异的热流。睡袍带子被轻巧解开了，她让她的胸乳只一半暴露在空气中，伸手去拉扯她的内裤，一条腿不由分说的分开她的膝盖，不让双腿合上。不对啊......她脸一红，正要转头躲避，眼睛又被冰凉的手覆住，接着火热的唇再贴紧。这一次不复之前的温柔，蛮横撬开她的牙关，追逐着她的软舌，在舌尖相触时又极尽温柔舔舐着，不让她有喘息的机会。本来不是这样的。她一边迷茫的接受一边想，对方何时这么勇敢过？上一次到最后也是自己逆转重新获得了主动权，今天被她的突袭弄得没有反抗之力，是意料之外的。

五指张开，这次只用了湿糯的掌心与乳尖相触。接着慢慢揉动，或轻或重按压着，指根薄茧不经意蹭过乳头，又引发她身体一阵颤抖。小手收拢着努力想包进整个乳房，却还有软肉从指缝溢出，她放松唇齿发出舒服的喟叹，把下巴顶在她的颈窝，思绪又偏远。连前戏都如此没有章法，从掌中的湿意体会到对方的紧张，她不禁拾回几分主动的勇气，想翻身欺上，回头瞥见大明星此刻隐约湿润的眼睛却心软下来。算了，就由着她来一次，她想着自己也太过纵容大明星的胡作非为，又软下身子任身上人作乱。

另一只手一路向下，顺着腹部的线条，一路到达密林的路口，没有太多犹豫就伸进了狭窄的缝隙。她一个激灵夹紧了腿，对上那人恍然大悟的表情。

像是初生牛犊一样的闯进了，她玩弄着每一处新鲜的景色，却也没有忘记照顾上身那两团好肉。带着侵略性，带着占有欲，把满手的湿润沿着胸口一路抹下，又重复着探险，像是乐此不彼的孩童。

她包容的全盘接受着，心情都交由身体去释放，身体交给大邱人把握。即将准备就绪，有一刻，所有动作却都停下了。

怎么了？她混乱的想着，微睁开眼睛想要看看她的脸，却发现自己集中不了注意力，所有的感官神经像是都叛逃去了下身那一处。只觉得空虚发胀，欲望就要满溢出喉咙，她尝试着发声，连声带都干哑。

“柱现......”  
她发现她心不在焉，目光越过她的头顶，似乎出神的盯着远方的一点。

这次特意订了高层的房间，就是为了俯瞰巴黎的夜景，而正对着就是埃菲尔铁塔，她们两小时前刚从那里回来的，此刻在夜空中独自昏黄发着微光。那光点逐渐汇聚，从塔顶的一处开始，渐渐洒落了整座。

她听见她唤自己，把她们名字里相同的那个发音衔在唇间轻轻含着，放在舌尖揉捻，再轻轻吐出来。

“Hyun啊，Hyun尼......”  
“是你想看的灯光秀呢。”

身上人故意压低了声线，平常少有的低沉语气中带着调情的意味。埃菲尔的灯饰遥远的忽闪着，秀即将拉开帷幕。

“开始了哦。”

她本来还没有意会到这句话的意思。

下身那只作乱的手突然抽出。绵软的身子被调转过一个方向，始作俑者让她正面对着落地窗外辉煌的埃菲尔，把她摇摇欲坠的睡袍整个剥下。“穿着睡袍是为了勾引我更方便脱衣服吧。好乖......”

之前为了省钱定的大床房只有一件睡袍，谁想勾引你了......气急败坏的想着，但语言组织分崩离析，除了喘息再发不出别的声音。那只手又重新伸进股间挑弄，她脱力跪倒在床上，腿随着手上下的动作打着颤。

她突然理解了她的意图。幼稚鬼要在巴黎的夜色里，在埃菲尔铁塔的见证下占有她。她的腰被从身后高高抬起，腰侧和腿心的软肉被同时爱抚着，不得已用手臂撑在床沿支持身体。为了让她能更好的看见自己被入侵吧。落地窗让这一幕更生动起来，她能借着倒影隐约看见身后的人，看见自己绯红的脸，看见星点跳跃的灯火，还有更远那壮丽的铁塔。

“你是想跟我表白吧？”  
“我什么都知道。”  
“买的还都是你自己喜欢的雏菊，是要把自己送给我吗？”

每说一句手上的力道就再加几分。她是新手，虽找不准位置，但却充满了兴致勃勃的好奇心。那只小手又在下身没轻没重的揉弄着，掠过峡谷，攀登高峰，搅乱已融化的湍急，又从草地散步到花间，蜻蜓点水的逗留一会，却只在周遭打转，惹得她心头和身体都难耐非常。

心情逐渐焦躁起来。她被挑拨的差不多了，对方却迟迟不来满足她，只得眼睛一闭，摸住她的手腕，往那发热的中心送去。终于触碰之际她忍不住长叹出声，同时感到身后的人似乎也松了一口气。

虽然嘴上不说，一直磨蹭原来是因为不会。那自己来教一教也未尝不可。

迷茫的手指终于找到密林后的宝藏，绕了几圈就没有章法的直伸进去。她疼得想叫，但那手指仿佛感受到她的紧张，复又退出，耐心的湿润了周围紧张的肌肉，复又斜斜的插进，这次没有再遇上阻碍。

灯光闪烁一次，冲击的力道就由轻到重的释放一次。随着景色的变换被操弄着，一下下放纵自己失控的节奏起伏，支离破碎中又发现了大明星的恶趣味。她抬起脸看窗外的明暗交替，映在裴柱现精致的脸上，看不清她的表情，不过大概是在扬起眉毛撇着嘴笑吧。

初尝的人很快脱力了。她好容易逃脱束缚，看着那人背对她揉着手腕，身上还衣着完整的样子，不由得心里来气。都这样了没有不共沉沦的理由，她无声的从背后搂住那人的腰肢，在惊呼中把她往床上丢去，调转了两人的位置。西装没什么障碍的被除去，按住挣扎中的人，她想验证一件事。

居高临下的伸手往那片布料摸去，果然触手一片粘腻。她了然的向床上的人挥了挥手，指尖有水渍的反光，看着裴柱现的脸一点点烧红了。“我……啊！”没说出口的辩解变成一声短促的尖叫，不堪的布料被轻易扯下扔到一边，整个贪吃的小嘴都被暖湿的手心覆住了。急急想要挣扎起来，却在中指猝不及防按住小核的动作下触了电，紧绷着背倒下去，刚好摔进准备好的臂弯。

又被拉扯起来，两指将两瓣分开来，从小核轻点着划过，直划去深处流动的泉眼，只在洞口沾湿了打着圈，复又回来冲击那脆弱的中心，频率越来越快，感受那里渐渐从软变硬，手心渐渐盛不下流出的暖流，白嫩的大腿上也沾了水渍。被圈住的人已经不知道激灵了多少次，侧过头大喘气，从耳尖到脖子一路通红，在她怀里挣扎着试图寻求一份安定。

“叫姐姐......”用气声凑过她耳边吐气。  
“嗯？”对方的眼睛回不过神来，迷茫的看着她，伸手要吻她的脸。

“叫姐姐我就给你......”

别过脸去不理会她的调笑，但脸却更红了。大邱人的手臂在推托，身体却下沉迎合着。想要被填满，好想，但叫不出口这羞耻的称呼。那只手不动作了，把住她的小腿轻松分开，整个火烧中的泥泞暴露在微凉的空气里。

裴柱现眼眶都挂着泪了，她也没想到自己的虚张声势不仅被彻底识破，还被诱拐进虎口给别人吃了个一干二净。但快感被打断实在不好受，她嗫嚅着，把空气送进声带，那两个字已经逃到嘴边。

“姐姐……”微不可闻的。身上的人玩味的挑眉，手从膝窝磨蹭到腿心。

被满足了。她的声音也渐渐变大，“……姐姐。”

远处的灯光秀不知什么时候已经结束了，只是今晚的秀现在才到达另一个高潮。

怎么还没进去就已经这样了。她重新把手覆盖住泉眼，感受那里比方才更加倍的热情，把偷笑藏进心里，洞口打转的两根手指直接送进她的身体，俯身堵住她的惊呼，舌头也伸进去攻城略地。这一下太突然，上下两张小嘴都被侵略，大明星再难维持住自己的体面，仅仅是进入就在她手下颤抖着到达了。虽并不很适应那捣乱的异物，身体却诚实反馈着终于被填满的欢愉，细嫩的花苞此刻不能更滚烫，稍微一碰就从那深处涌出更多液体，背脊向上痉挛弓起，双臂却无助垂下，淡漠的神情都涣散干净，只有满脸情动的痕迹。

大明星何时放纵自己失态过，她看了又觉得心疼不已，去搂她脊骨分明的背，用干燥的一只手抚摸着，像顺一只兔子的被毛，摸过她的蝴蝶骨，沿着脊柱一路向下，在尾骨处刻意的用指尖打着圈，引得她又不住震颤。她早就想这么干了。每一次替她更衣，沿着背部线条顺过拉链，她就盼望着有一天能亲手爱抚这动人的躯体。她记得她身体的所有信息，总在帮她穿上各种衣服，现在却在将她吃干抹净，亲眼见了她衣不蔽体的样子。也不仅仅是衣不蔽体而已——往日只是用眼睛和数字记录下的躯体正依偎在自己怀里，融化在她的指节上，她终于在探索以前就想了又想的，对方身体里的秘密。

她知道她容易紧张，方才那初入的甬道紧致非常已经出乎意料；也知道她向来胆小，竟连高潮后的敏感也比常人更要放大数倍。不过，原来这些小性情能让她这么容易就高潮......是意料之外的宝物呢。即使刚刚高潮过，她也没有打算抽出自己，用上了拇指要安抚易碎的花尖，也用被小穴紧紧吃下的指腹轻轻摩挲那深处，三指齐动，感受内里更诚实的紧抱，轻轻上下抽动就会湿滑又滚烫，带出一指情液。怀中人的眼眯起又睁开，平时总在多情而不自知的眼里水雾流转，目光迷离对不准焦距了。脸颊也因荡漾的浪潮泛红起来，整个人像是沉在情色的光晕里，更显得千百种婉转迷人。还想要，还想要，柔韧性很好的身体扭动着，把她的手指要往更深处吞去，代替语言表达着原始的渴望。她用另一只手把她的脸转向自己，盯着她轻振的睫毛，要好好记住她的动情。此刻仍在试图捡回表情管理的大明星再没有了方才装作沉稳的演技，虽看着不容侵犯，只要指尖轻轻剐蹭那内里的褶皱，嘴唇间就颤抖着挤出压抑的呻吟。羞耻心让小兔子的表情介于克制和享受中来回变换，手下往复使坏，那仅剩的一点冷静便轻易的再挂不住了，耐不住一直被盯着看，只得伸手又羞又恼的去推她的脸。这脾气太惹人爱不释手，她望着小兔子转过去的侧脸，忍不住去衔她的右耳。

耳骨上两个不明显的耳洞痕迹要用舌头细致照顾到，舔舐的力度，又坏心轻咬。惹得怀中的人身体一阵颤抖，无意识发出更加短促的呼吸声，花穴紧张的收放着，又涌出几分滑腻。好湿......不知道平常看着禁欲的女人竟能有这么多水。也许是刚刚对自己作怪的时候就已经——她不禁有点得意的想着，原来大邱人是轻易就能被淋湿的纸老虎而已。她一路往下吻去，吻过乳房时伸出舌头打着转，牙齿轻轻擦过，听她嘶得倒抽冷气。也像个渴水的旅人，直直把脸都埋进腿间，品尝她新鲜涌动的甘甜。下巴都蹭湿了，她用舌照顾着刚刚被手指欺负过的处处领地，温柔的回报是更剧烈的收缩，她的舌尖终于完全没进去，在其中放肆深深浅浅。裴柱现喜欢这样的情事，是用力攥紧床单的手指、节奏更快的娇喘和叉开更大的双腿告诉她的。

没用太多功夫，敏感的人就像是溺水一样软在她身上轻轻抽搐，又到了一次。这次连手背都被喷湿，好乖的。她奖赏般安抚她的嘴唇，舌头放肆的进入她的口腔和她的小舌追逐纠缠，手掌像她方才逗弄自己时做的一样去报复她的乳头，在手中压下弹起玩弄，就是不愿整个覆上她的乳肉。于是喘不成篇的音节从唇角蹦出，身下人又难耐的扭动，无助的攀上她的脖子更用力寻找慰藉。她们身体的曲线紧密贴合，只用激烈出声的喘息问候着彼此，声音传进她的脑子里炸开朵朵烟花，自己小腹的湿意又再次涌来。她迷茫的想着，好会蛊人的小兔子，已经湿到这般光景，还能把自己拖着自己下水，这样下去会要到她昏迷吧......不，被她要到昏迷也有可能。她们在床上一次又一次用身体纠缠，像交融流淌、奔涌着的两条溪水，沿途是旖旎的春色沐浴周身，又拐过几个陡峭，她和她一起到达了绮丽的山巅。

窗外的五光十色早已结束，而房里的风景还需要游历好几个回合。

明天是早班飞机回韩国，只有她们两人同行，得帮她推行李车，手臂不能太累呢。带来的衣服只有低领了，也不能给露出的部位留下印记，明天要帮她好好搭配呢。发丝都缠住了，没时间洗……记者不要太拍出来才好。

巴黎是真的很漂亮吧。下次还要跟我一起来哦。

*


End file.
